elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Velatosse
Velatosse is an Altmer villager in small village of Phaer. Backstory Plague of Phaer Velatosse is from the small village of Phaer where she lived with her two sons, Iwelien and Nelulin until the mysterious plague hit. Her son, Iwelien was one of the first to be affected and sent into quarantine in the mines by the town's alchemist, Hendil. She has become deeply depressed since then. In a conversation overheard between her and Captain Netanwe, Velatosse originally agreed with bringing the mercenaries in to help keep order, but has since disproved of how Hendil and the mercenaries are handling the situation. The First Patient By the time the Vestige arrives in Phear, she has become very distrustful of Hendil and Amuur and believes there's something more to the plague then what they are letting on. She implores the Vestige to search Hendil's home to discover what he's hiding. After finding Hendil's journal and giving it to her, she asks one to infiltrate the mine and find out the truth of what is going on. After sneaking into the mine, they discover that the plague is being caused by Tancano, Hendil's son, who had been turned into a vampire. And the "plague" was really people being turned into thralls after being fed upon. After Amuur and Tancano are defeated and Hendil surrenders, Velatosse learns that Iwelien had already been fed on, but Nelulin had not been fed on yet. In her grief over the loss of Iwelien, she demands to have Hendil handed over to her, which would result in his death. The Vestige can convince her, however, to let Captain Netanwe arrest him. Dialogue ;The First Patient "There's just something not right about this." :What do you mean? "Everyone in town is so grateful to Hendil. But I don't trust him. Or that little toad Amuur. My youngest son's been down there for a week! Why?" ::You don't think he's trying to help these people? "No, I don't. I think he's hiding something. Those mercenaries? They guard his house night and day. Please, I know you have no reason to trust me. But at least look? It's my son." :::I'll look around in Hendil's home. For your son. "I'll meet you at my home when you're done. I live just behind Hendil. And I know, you must think I'm mad. But I can feel it. This is all wrong." ::::Wasn't Hendil's son the first infected? "I know, I know. I can't explain it. But the last few days, it seems like people don't become sick until after Hendil gives them the salve. Or perhaps I'm just reading too much into this. Either way." Upon returning with Hendil's journal: "They took him! They took Nelulin. Now both of my boys are locked away." :I'm sorry, Velatosse. I found a journal while I was searching Hendil's home. "What's he hiding? I'm not sure I understand all of this, but I was right! This plague, or whatever you want to call it, is all his fault." ::Why would he create a plague? "No idea. But it's clear―whatever's going on has to be stopped. Please. I know you barely know me. But my sons are all I have. I don't know if I could go on. If they were to..." :::I need to get into the mine, then. "Yes. And to do that you'll need to get past the mercenaries. The unsmiling thugs at the door won't give me the time of day. Maybe one of the others could be convinced to help you? Or maybe a disguise? I don't know." ::::I'll get past them, Velatosse. "Please. Just hurry. I can't stand the thought of those bastards dragging Nelulin around in that pit." Upon returning from the Phaer Catacombs: "Please. My sons. What's happened?" :Hendil's salve was a drug. He was feeding people to his son Tancano―a vampire. "What? He's a monster! Who could do such a thing? Nelulin. Did you find him?" ::I found him just inside the entrance. I don't think the vampire got to him. "Thank the Stars. Wait, what about Iwelien? He's been in there so long!" :::I'm sorry, Velatosse. I was too late. "No! My boy. My Iwel. Hendil. Where is he? Where is that bottle-sniffer?" ::::I left him tied up inside the mine. I was going to get the mercenary captain to― "Stop. Just walk away. I appreciate what you tried to do, but... Just walk away now." ::::Lives Wait. You're better than that. Don't do it. "How can you say that? How can you say he deserves―Fine. Fine. I won't touch him. I'll let justice be done." :::::Just head home. Nelulin will be fine for now. I'll talk to Netanwe. ::::Dies I was never here. "That's right. I'll collect Nelulin on the way out. I think maybe we'll retire to countryside. That sounds nice. Goodbye." Conversations ;Captain Netanwe Captain Netanwe: "My men are here to ensure order, madam. You approved Hendil's contract yourself." Velatosse: "When Hendil first proposed this, I had no idea things would get so bad." Captain Netanwe: "And your security is my concern. Stay with your family. Keep them healthy." Quotes *''"Something's wrong. More than just the illness. I just think. Something's not right here."''―When first met, before speaking with Hendil Appearances * fr:Vélatossë Category:Online: Altmer Category:Online: Females Category:Online: Phaer Characters Category:Online: Quest Givers